


Stranded

by RegularRainbow



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26147248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegularRainbow/pseuds/RegularRainbow
Summary: It was the lack of danger that unsettled you the most. The total and utter absence of anything living. There were trees, with fiery red leaves, that climbed, never-ending, into the sky. Dark green grass as far as your eye could see. Yellow and White flowers with plate-sized petals and fat stems swaying in the wind. But nothing,  Alive. Not that plants weren't alive, but simply a different kind of alive than you and your partner.The only intelligent life around was you and Tom Paris.
Relationships: Tom Paris/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Stranded

It was the lack of danger that unsettled you the most. The total and utter absence of anything living. There were trees, with fiery red leaves, that climbed, never-ending, into the sky. Dark green grass as far as your eye could see. Yellow and White flowers with plate-sized petals and fat stems swaying in the wind. But nothing, Alive. Not that plants weren't alive, but simply a different kind of alive than you and your partner. 

The only intelligent life around was you and Tom Paris.

If you weren't stranded in the middle of nowhere, with a busted tricorder, and minimal rations, You might consider this a vacation. 

For the approximately 2 days you had spent here; the planet had warm days and cool nights, nothing severe. On this particular cool night, you lay awake, watching the stars twinkle in the indigo sky. On earth, nature has a sound: crickets chirping, owls hooting, bushes rustling with nocturnal wildlife. Here, you're humming because the silence is deafening, all-consuming. 

"Can't Sleep?" Tom asks, his voice husky with sleep. 

Unlike you Tom had no problem sleeping when it was sickeningly quiet. 

"Yeah" you wonder if you're humming woke him up, you weren't being terribly loud, but you were the loudest sound in the silent night. "I can't sleep when it's quiet. I find it unsettling. Sorry if I woke you."

"You didn't wake me up, I had a nightmare" He sounds sarcastic, but his face holds no humor. He seems flat. 

"Oh, do you wanna talk about it?"

"No" is his reply and you know immediately that no amount of coaxing was gonna help. He wouldn't tell you about his nightmare and you would have to live with that. Yet, you still wanted to help get his mind off of whatever had spooked him.

"What about your best prank then?"

"What makes you think I was a prankster?" He says, and you can hear his smile. 

"Please Paris, you have class clown written all over you"

"Okay," He says, "there was this one time…"

You and Tom trade stories. You tell him about the time you greased yourself in olive oil so you're mom couldn't put you to bed and he tells you about the time he hijacked his Early Starfleet History Teacher's Presentation to talk about 21st century memes. 

"And by the end of it, even the teacher was in on it" He laughs. 

"I mean," you laugh, "how _does_ a single egg get so popular"

After you run out of witty anecdotes that don't err on the side of too personal, too deep for the bubbly moment. Everything is silent again. And even though Tom seems to have left that nightmare in the past, you still can't sleep when it's silent. 

You start humming again, a soft lullaby that your mother used to hum to you. 

"Come over here," Tom says.

You glance over at him skeptically.

"Just get over here"

You crawl over to him, stopping beside him. 

"Lay with me" he says.

You can think of a million reasons to say no, to crawl back over to your spot and hum until you're exhausted. But, by god, did you want to say yes.

You snuggle against him, resting your head against his chest. His heartbeat is steady. The calm, comforting rhythm of life. You continue to hum, lulling yourself and Tom to sleep. 

***

Early the next morning, a landing party beams down onto your quiet planet. They go looking for you and Tom. Fortunately you both are easy to find. Unfortunately, you are wrapped around Tom like a blanket.

Neelix's chants of "I knew it. I knew it" wake both of you up. And you both scramble, ungracefully, to untangle yourselves. A blush dusts Tom cheeks and your own embarrassment has you awkwardly avoiding the amused looks of the landing party. 

***

After your medical checkup, Captain Janeway orders you to take a day of leave. With nothing to do, You head to your quarters. 

Someone knocks on your door. You wonder who it could be, maybe a friend come to check up on you?

You open the door. "Tom?" you say startled; You weren't expecting him. I mean part of you was hoping to talk to him, but you didn't expect him to show up at your door. 

"You are the most dense person I have ever met and for some reason I like that" He says.

"You- What?"

He leans in and presses a kiss to your lips. 

"Oh."

"I guess I like you too"

"You guess?"

"Don't push your luck Paris." You say, with a smile on your lips.


End file.
